


just by wearing that dress (and making my life a mess)

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memories, NO INCEST EITHER, Non-Graphic Smut, One Night Stands, alternate universe - no academy, but they turn into a relationship, flashbacks sort of, i have a good life, it’s 5am and christmas, just two gals, vanya equates everything to music, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: with allison’s perfume filling her senses and the feeling of allison’s jeggings rubbing against her legs, vanya can’t help but think it’s very reminiscent of the night they first met.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	just by wearing that dress (and making my life a mess)

the sounds of the city were muffled by the pair of earbuds she had in, the thump of the bass blocking out any touch she had with the outside world. her eyes were closed, racing side to side underneath her eyelids. 

thoughts swirled around in her head, barely forming coherent strings as they danced. 

the rhythm in her ears increased as the song went on, subconsciously tapping her calloused fingers against the tattered denim of her jeans to the beat. 

suddenly, she was torn from her paradise by someone pulling her earbuds out. “ hey , what—“

her mouth fell shut just as soon as her eyes snapped open, focusing on the person in front of her. “hi,” the person offered a fond smile. “it’s been a while, vanya.”

“uh, yeah, it was kind of intentional, allison.” vanya muttered, yanking her earbuds back from the woman. the hostility came as a surprise to herself, but she didn’t question it. after all, allison had been ignoring her calls for months.

allison looked startled, but settles into the empty spot on the park bench next to vanya anyways. 

vanya sighs. 

she places her earbuds back in her ears, tilts her head back again, and her eyes fall shut. allison thinks she’s almost like a babydoll, with eyes that open when you hold them up and shut when you lay them down. 

vanya likes the privacy sunglasses give her. she could think about anything, look at anything, and no one would notice. 

with allison’s perfume filling her senses and the feeling of allison’s jeggings rubbing against her legs, vanya can’t help but think it’s very reminiscent of the night they first met. 

she stares up at the trees, darkened and muted by her sunglasses, thoughts of the way allison had swept her up that night so, so easily, filling her mind. 

vanya feels goosebumps prickle her arms as her brain digs deeper into the archives of that night. the feeling of allison’s fingers tracing patterns into her abdomen, asking a soft question— _do you want this, vanya?_ —before dipping under the waistband of her boxers. 

she doesn’t know if allison is beside her still, in present time, but she hopes she is. there’s something so invasive about thinking so intimately of someone who’s right beside you, completely unaware it’s happening, and vanya... kind of liked it. 

she hoped allison knew. 

vanya remembers thinking allison’s moans sounded akin to the whining high notes of an orchestra, or the wails of a siren in an otherwise silent town. she remembers the feeling of allison’s nails digging into her shoulder, remembers how allison squirmed and the way she tensed underneath vanya’s touch. 

vanya takes a deep breath.

she remembers the way allison touched her like she was in a box marked fragile, the way allison took her time and studied every inch of vanya’s body. vanya had never felt so admired, even if by a stranger. 

she remembers the feeling, remembers getting a melody stuck in her head while allison was fucking her, sucking a pattern of hickeys into her neck. vanya remembers the way it felt, the way it sounded. 

when vanya got home that night, she wrote down lyrics to put to the melody and used her phone to record it—saving the file as “allison’s song” and never touching it again. just like she’d never touched allison again. 

but now, now allison is right next to her, and if vanya wanted to, she could slip her hand between her thighs and—

“vanya?”

vanya breathes. “yes?”

“what’re you thinking about?”

**Author's Note:**

> written as an xmas gift for my partner in cwime. love you, babycakes.


End file.
